the new guy
by writersblock0741
Summary: what happens when Ezra isn't a teacher but a student and he meets Aria and her friends. no A, just friends, enemies and lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Fitz was the kid to Rosewood High. Good looking, smart, athletic and he was popular at his old school. Walking down the halls Ezra was feeling nervous but also confident. As he made his way to his locker their were already a group of students surrounding his locker. Spencer a tall brunette was telling a story. Walking by overhearing a blonde girl say, " look at the new guy, yummy." Making him smirk to himself. Caleb on the other hand gives her a stare which causes her to say, " sorry, but your yummier" of course Hanna would know, says Emily who causes everyone to laugh. Haha Em! Walking up to the group a petite little brunette carrying a pile of books to her neck while huffing and puffing. Geez, I love books but I can't carry these all day. They're way more than I do. Help, please, someone. Here little one a guy by the name of toby grabs the books out of her hands. Thanks Tobes and don't call me little one. I feel like a little kid when you call me that. Sorry, Aria. Distracted by the guy behind Caleb, Aria forgets what she was talking about. Hey I'm Aria, what's your name? Ezra Fitz. Where'd you transfer from? New York. So what's your first class? History with Smith, you? Same. We all have the same first class. Sit with us? Ezra accepted with a nod. Ooh Aria, you and the new kid, CUTE. I don't think I'll be dating anyone anytime soon. I just broke up with Noel remember Han. And what better way to get over him. Have a little fun. I don't know? We'll see. Hey beautiful, I missed you. Giving Noel an annoyed look, Aria replies with a hey Noel. So when are we getting back together babe? We're not, you cheated on me remember? Yeah but I thought maybe you would forgive and forget by now. Fat chance! Listening in on the conversation. Ezra thinks to himself, so I have a chance with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Ezra and Aria meet up before lunch.

So Ezra how was your day so far? It's been good. I'm just glad its lunchtime already. I need a break. Anything interesting happen, well a girl named Mona earlier hit me on. Nothing surprising, when she sees someone hot she always has to be the first to approach. Realizing what she just said, Aria started to blush a little. Thanks was all Ezra said. Want to sit with my friends and I? Sure. Walking to the table filled with friends sat Emily, Spencer and Hanna they're my best friends. And that's Caleb and Toby, Hanna and Spencer's boyfriend. And this is Mike my little brother. That's Noel my ex and you've met Mona. She's Hanna's best friend. Guys this is Ezra. Hey big brother, hey little brother. Aria this is my brother Wes. Hey Wes, it's nice to meet you. Nice to me you too, your wow. What up mike! Sup Wes, and that's my sister so back up a little. Wes apologizes and looks a little embarrassed. So Ezra I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat with me after school? I'm sorry Mona but no. Causing the friends to laugh. Oh hush up! Don't be embarrassed, not everyone wants to date the schools mascot. (if you know what I mean) Noel watch your mouth shouted Aria. Just cause she's experienced doesn't make her that. It actually does, at least she didn't cheat on anyone she was in a serious relationship with. I'm sorry Ar. I cheated but I didn't mean it. Whatever, save it for Jackie. Oh look it's the other mascot! Hanna chimes in. I heard my name, what's up guys? And who's this cutie? I'm gone. Ezra chases after Aria. Aria! You okay? I can't believe she had the nerve to show her face around me. And the way Noel was talking. I can't believe them, I can't believe I dated him. You live and you learn right. I guess. I just want to be alone. Alright, well if anything here is my number. Call me anytime. Okay, i'll call you later.

**let me know if you like this story or not so i know if i should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Afterschool…**

Aria lies in bed thinking of all the events that happened that day, Noel, Jackie and especially about Ezra. "Why am I thinking of Ezra? He could have anyone he wants; He's good looking and smart. There are already girls throwing themselves at him. But I want him, what am I going to do?" interrupted by her thoughts were sounds of voices coming from downstairs. " You saw those girls, man I could get use to this place. Your sister and her friends are hot. How could not try to get at one of them? Coming from Wes I guess that was a compliment. "Yeah they are but they're all like sisters to me" Said Mike. Footsteps cascading down the stairs suddenly Aria appears. "Thanks for the compliment, so what are you guys up to?" "we were thinking of having guys night, mom and dad are gone for a week so I'm taking advantage." "well if your guys are coming, I'm calling my girls, not too many people over though. " NO PARTY MIKE! Halfway up the stairs Aria pulls out her phone and sends a mass text to the girls and Ezra. **Kick back at my house tonight**. "Now what am I going to wear? Pulling everything out of her closet Aria finally decides to wear a short black dress with rhinestones on the shoulders with a pair of black booties. Just as she finishes getting ready the girls appear. "ooh la la, Aria is so over Noel" " Han not everyone dresses up for a guy right Ar?" Emily looking at Aria confused. "Actually I did dress up for someone, Ezra." I invited him. "What?! How come you didn't tell us you were thinking of Ezra? I didn't say anything Spence because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I don't even know if he's interested in me or not." "Oh I know what he wants. Hanna and her smart remarks never fail. Lets just hope Noel doesn't start a fight. "let's go downstairs ladies." The girls give each other a worried look.


	4. Chapter 4

Joining her friends downstairs which was suppose to be a kick back turned into a party was more than Aria had expected. Ezra had yet to arrive and she was starting to wonder if he really liked her or not. 3 hours late 12AM to be exact and Aria on her 7th shot. Her little body couldn't handle all the alcohol and she was now dancing on the kitchen table. Aria started yelling at whoever wanted to get her that down that was until Ezra finally showed up. "Aria get down and let's go somewhere." Aria agrees and grabs Ezras hand. "Hi you! You look… well I can't really see you but I missed you," she pouted why did you take so long? ooh you smell nice." Ezra ignored her comment and walked Aria up the stairs. "Why don't you lay down and take a nap?" he suggested. Aria and her drunk self replies with "only if you lay with me." Instead of laying her he decides to sit at the end of the bed and watch her sleep but before Aria could get into bed she strips down into her panties and tank top, thats when Ezra tells her needs to get water. By the time he gets back she's already asleep. Ezra walked to the bed and sat down watching Aria sleep for an hour then decides to crash to on the couch. waking up with a major hangover Aria goes downstairs and looks around to see her house trashed and Wes, Mike, Ezra and what looks like to be Noel crashed all over the living room?


	5. Chapter 5

What happened? Why are they here? Why are Noel and Ezra here? Why does my head hurt so badly? What did I do? She thought to herself. Aria walked over to Mike and tapped his shoulder, "Mike, Mike wake up." We need to talk. She said in a whispered voice. Mike stirred but did as she said. "What? What is it?" he asked "have you seen the house? What happened? What did you do? What did I do? And why are Noel and Ezra sleeping here?" Mike answered her questions.. "No I haven't seen the house, I'm still half asleep if you haven't noticed. Next you got drunk, it was hilarious. You should've seen yourself. Noel is here because he got too drunk and couldn't drive home; Ezra is here because I don't know why. He didn't even drink. Party was a blast! I'm going back to bed, keep it down. As Mike sat down at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "Ugh.. I'm never drink again." **Silence filled the room for a good 5 minutes** "Hey babe! I missed you, you looked good last night." "Hi Noel, and again I'm not your babe. What did I do exactly?" Noel ignored her babe comment and responded with "you were dancing on the table, taking shot boobie shots and yelling at people. You were so wild and sexy." Aria looked embarrassed at what had happened. "You okay Ar? Ezra walked in asking. "I'm fine thanks. "btw how did I get upstairs?" Ezra looked at Noel then at Aria. "I brought you once I got here. You were wasted and about to take your shirt off in front of everyone." "OH GOD!" was all she could mutter out. Then Noel looked at Ezra and started yelling, "What were you doing upstairs with my girl? Stay away from her!" How can this guy talk about me like this? He doesn't even know me? I kept Aria from a lifetime of misery and he's mad at me. That triggered Ezra. "If she was your girl you wouldn't have acted the way you did last and watched her. You should've been the one to carry her upstairs instead of me and you wouldn't have been talking to other girls last night. You most definitely would have not cheated on her or she would still consider you her boyfriend." Aria felt overwhelmed and yelled, "stop, stop it. Stop fighting, you guys need to leave, I can't take it anymore." No one moved. "Get out!" and with that the guys left and Aria started crying. Forgetting that Wes was still there she heard footsteps and quickly wiped her tears away. Aria started to clean the kitchen and asked Wes if he could help, seeing her cry he couldn't say no. Mike heard all the commotion and went into the kitchen to find his sister still crying. "Ar, go upstairs and rest. I'll be up there with Advil and water." Aria gave Mike a nod and said, "thanks you're the best little big brother a sister could ever ask for." "And you're the best big little sister a brother could ever ask for." They said this to one another when they knew they needed each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**A FEW DAYS LATERS**

"It's Monday and I still haven't talked to Ezra or Noel. Its not that I'm mad Ezra, I just don't like when people argue or fight. And for Noel, yeah I am mad at him. The nerve he had to yell at Ezra, everything Ezra said was right. Noel just needs to leave me alone. He cheated and I'm done with him," Aria thought to herself while walking the halls at school

Hanna walked up to Aria, "hey Ar, how you feeling?"

"So and so. I just really don't want to talk to Noel. Please keep him away from me. I'm so mad at him. On the other hand I need to talk to Ezra, I've been screening all his calls and I need to explain to him why. Have you seen him?" Aria asked Hanna who was kind of spacing out

"Huh? Oh, yeah I saw Ezra walking around somewhere, why don't you call him?"

Aria stops and pulls her phone out and finds Ezra's number. _Calls Ezra _"Hey can we talk? I need to explain why I haven't been answering your calls. Meet me at lunch? " Just her luck straight to voicemail.

Just as she looks up she sees Wes, not his brother "but maybe he can help me find him." Aria yells for Wes.

"Wes have you seen your brother? I really need to talk to him before class starts." Aria begged.

"Yeah I think he went to his car, he forgot some stuff." Wes answered

"Thanks Wes, you're a life saver." Aria yells while running out the front doors.

Looking around the parking lot and trying to spot Ezra didn't really come easy to Aria, she was short and everyone was tall so it blocked her vision. Finally she spots him and runs over to his car.

"Ezra, you gotta let me explain. I'm not mad at you I just needed some time to think. I don't like seeing or hearing people argue or fight. I just couldn't take it. But everything you said was right. I want someone like that and I know you're him. I want to be with you, I just hope I didn't ruin my chance. Are you mad at me? Ezra stood there silently taking in everything Aria just said.

"Ar, I'm not mad, you could've just called and let me know what was going on. I would've been there for you. And as for going out I don't think this is the right time. Clearly Noel is still hung up on you and I don't want to interfere. We can always be friends. Ezra then walked away, leaving Aria speechless. "Why did I just say that to her? I want to be with her, but yet I can't. She has too much going on and I don't want to be her rebound. I hope she'll stay friends with me. God! Why is this so complicated?! I should've just said yes to being her boyfriend. Ezra walked into class with Aria not far behind. Ezra whispered over to Aria, "I'm sorry please don't be mad at me." She replied with, "no I'm not mad."

Little did he know she had something up sleeves? Aria wanted Ezra and what Aria wants, Aria gets.


	7. Chapter 7

School was coming to an end and Aria hasn't talk to Ezra since before class. She was starting to wonder if Ezra was serious about being friends or if he was really upset with her. She felt so bad so she decided to wait at her car that was until she saw Ezra and some girl flirting by the car. That made Aria turn around and she felt tears starting to fill her eyes but she stopped herself before anyone could see. Too late Spencer caught her.

Spencer caught her Aria looking upset and walked up to her and asked, "What wrongs Ar?"

"Aria responded with," it's nothing really? I'm fine."

Spencer didn't believe a word. She knew her best friend. Spencer asked, "want to go to my house we could have a study/ girls day?"

Aria knew Spencer wasn't going to take no for answer so agreed.

Spencer whipped her phone out and text the girls. "SOS, my house."

Ten minutes later the girls were at Spencer asking what was wrong.

Emily then looked at Aria and cuddled her, "whats wrong? Who do we need to kill?"

Hanna then chimed in and said, "is this about Ezra? I'll hold him down and you could beat him. What he do to you?"

Aria wiped her tears and started speaking, "he was flirting with some girl at his car. I know he's not my boyfriend but I want him. Help me get him."

With those words the girls all looked at each other with a mischievious look. Thats when they all knew what they needed to do.

Hanna then said," do you know where he's at now?"

Emily said," I saw him at school he's trying out for football."

"Great." Spencer said, "there's lots of guys there so we need to get Aria all dolled up so she could flirt with some jocks."

Laughter filled the room. Getting ready didn't really take long. She just needed to redo her make up and hair. If she changed outfits Ezra would've known something was up.

Thirty minutes later the girls were walking into the gym. They walked up to Jason a guy on the team and friend. Making small conversations to seem like they were there visiting a friend.

Aria walked up to a kid name Ethan and starting flirting in front of Ezra.

"Hey Ethan, you look great out there. ;)" She then rub he's arm up and down and said, "why don't you come over later for a study date?"

Ethan who couldn't but smile, "yeah I'll be there later." He was excited thinking Aria really liked him.

Aria then turned and said," hey Ezra, how's it going? I didn't know you played basketball? How funny."

Ezra didn't look at Aria but responded, " hey Ar, i didn't know you knew Ethan." He was now annoyed.

"Oh you know, i know a lot of people." Aria replied and smiled.

Walking away with attitude she knew he was hers. She just needed to get him to see her with other guys more often.

Aria shouted out to Ethan, "I'll see you later, I can't wait." with a wink.

The girls walked away and smiled at one another. And knew their plan was working perfectly.

Aria then went home and cooked dinner and just about finished up, the door bell rang.

Ethan looked incredible she thought. "Focus, focus. Remember make Ezra jealous." Aria said to herself

She invited him and asked if he was hungry. They ate then got started on homework. With a little flirting.

_**Over at Ezra's house. **_

"I saw your sister at basketball practice. She was talking to Ethan and said he was going over to your later. What's up with that?" Ezra asked Mike

Mike looked confused. " I don't know man. But thanks for letting me know. Are you jealous?" Mike asked.

Ezra was jealous but he didn't want anyone to know. "No why would I be jealous. I was just wondering."

Mike wasn't buying it, "yeah, your not jealous. Okay."

Thats when Wes walked in, "Ethan just texted me. He said Aria cooked him dinner and they flirting all night. Dang your sisters hot."

Ezra didn't like the sound of that. He looked and Mike and said, " go home and check on your sister. Ethan might do something stupid."

Mike replied, "she's a big girl Ez, and if she did need help she knows to call me. But whatever I'll go."

Mike got home just in time when Ethan was about to kiss Aria.

"Dude, get out. Thats my sister." Mike yelled.

Mike knew his sister liked Ezra and whatever game she was playing he didn't care. But when guys thought it was right to kiss his sister when she was vulnerable he has to take actions.

Ethan got scared and left. "Bye Ar, I'll call you?" Mike looked at Ethan and said," don't bother."

Aria looked at Mike and said, "what are you doing? He was bait."

"Bait for what? To get Ezra? He likes you but he thinks your confused about you want." Mike yelled

Aria yelled back, "I'm not confused. I want Ezra and I'm gonna get him even if I have to make him jealous with a hundred guys. I saw him flirting with some girl this morning." Aria was now in tears.

Mike held his sister. "Fine if you want to make him jealous I won't get in your way. But no having sex with random guys. Just flirt and tease."

Aria loved her brother. He always had her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Days and Days of flirting with other guys became too easy for Aria. She was starting to forget why she was acting this way. The more she flirted the more she had fun.

Ezra was talking to Mike, " hey man whats up with your sister? Every time I see she's with another dude."

"Why? You jealous?" Mike asked.

"No, I was just curious." Ezra said

"It's fine, she won't do anything unless she wants to." Mike looked at Ezra to see his expression

Ezra looked kind of jealous. "I thought she liked me?" Ezra questioned himself.

Third period came around and Ezra had Chemistry with Aria.

"Hey Ezra, I haven't seen you in a while. What you been up?" Aria asked sitting next to Ezra

Ezra replied," I've been around not like you though."

Aria heard what he said and had a hint of anger at his words.

"What are you talking about? I've been around." She asked loudly.

"Yeah I've seen you with a different dude every day." Ezra replied

"Why does that matter to you? I'm single, I can do whatever I want. And for your information I haven't done anything with those guys." She was so hurt that he would think so highly of her she yelled at him then stormed out of class.

Ezra felt bad for what he said. He didn't think she would get so mad. He just didn't like the fact that she was flirting with other guys. He wanted her. But now he knew it was too late. She's moved on.

Aria was crying in her car and someone saw her.

*knock knock on her window*

Caleb ran after Aria. He was outside getting paid for fixing some kids phone.

"Ar, Aria. Let me in." Caleb called out.

Aria unlocked the door.

"What happened little A?" Caleb asked

"Ezra happened. He knows I like him but he doesn't want to be with me. And this whole I've been flirting with other guys to get over him. And now he just confronted me thinking that I've been doing stuff with all these guys but I haven't been. I just flirted and teased them. He thinks I'm a whore." She somewhat lied and told the truth

Caleb was starting to get furious.

"How dare he say that?! You are not a whore Ar. And if doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve you. He's stupid not to want to be with you." Caleb said

Aria and Caleb sat in the car silent till it was time for lunch which was right after third period. Caleb was angry at Ezra, Aria was like a sister to him.

Lunch time came and Aria had to fix her make up. Her eyeliner ran down her face, she couldn't let anyone see.

Hanna walked up to Aria in the bathroom. "Caleb told me" was all Hanna said.

"I don't want to talk about it here. SOS my house after the school?" Aria Asked

Hanna agreed and texted the rest of the girls to let them know.

Sitting in the cafeteria Aria didn't even eat. She was too upset and Ezra was sitting at the end of her table.

Mike sat between Aria and Wes.

"You okay sis?" Mike asked

She looked at him and shook her no.

Mike then grabbed head and held her.

Spencer was staring Ezra with angry eyes making him uncomfortable. That made Ezra leave the table.

Jackie saw Ezra and thought it was the perfect time to get him.

"Hi Ezra, I don't think we formally met. I'm Jackie." She said

Ezra looked at Jackie then back Aria, " I know" he said then walked away.

He thought Jackie was pretty but he thought Aria was beautiful and he couldn't be friends with Jackie. That would make things worse for him.

Ezra texted Mike, *can I come over and hang out?*

Ezra was going to try anything to get near Aria. Ezra patiently waited for Mike to reply.

*I don't know? I don't think thats a good idea.* Mike replied he felt bad because he knew Ezra liked Aria but Aria wasn't feeling too good about Ezra at the moment

Ezra texted back quickly, *please?*

Mike took a sigh and replied *fine*

Aria didn't know what was going on she just wanted to go home. So the girls decided to take Aria home early.

Home at last and Aria went straight to her room and fell asleep. The girls decided to go back to school and get Arias assignments and when school was over they went back to Aria's house.

Aria was now awake when the girls got there. All dressed up in baggy sweatshirts and sweat pants. She didn't care how she looked in her home and she wasn't feeling to great either. Again her parents went on work business together. So it was for her and Mike to take care of the house.

Mike came home with Wes and they laughing loudly.

Not that long after they came in Ezra came in and Aria saw him. She froze where she was standing and didn't say a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria was embarrassed that Ezra seen her looking at her worst. She ran back up the stairs into her room and locked the door. The girls got to Arias and house and didn't know what was going on.

"Wheres Ar, Mike?" Emily asked

Mike looked up the stairs, "she's in her room and wearing sweatpants."

Hanna was the most shocked, " oh no! And you guys saw her?"

"Yeah, is that bad?" Wes asked

"Of course it's bad! How can you even ask a question like that?!" Hanna slightly yelled

The girls ran up the stairs to Aria's room and made sure she was okay.

Wes looked at Mike and wondered. "What's wrong with sweatpants?"

Mike replied, "to the girls wearing sweatshirts or sweatpants in from of people is embarrassing to them. Only they can see each other in them or family can. If your not them or family then its not okay. They think if other people see em in that then people will think they're not the girls you know from school and they want to be known as the ones everyone else wants to be."

Wes and Ezra didn't get it because they didn't care. They were all beautiful no matter what they wore.

**DAYS LATER.**

After many days of trying to avoid Ezra, Aria was feeling worse. She wanted to be with him but she didn't just want to be friends. She couldn't be friends because it would hurt her even more. Now at lunch she doesn't even sit with everyone she goes to the library and buries her head in books.

Hiding in the corner of the library reading The Great Gatsby Ezra spotted Aria. He wasn't sure if he should approach her or ignored but he decided to go with his heart.

"Hello Aria." Ezra said nervously.

Aria put her book down and sighed. "Hi Ezra."

they both looked away for a moment silently then spoke at the same time.

"Im Sorry." they said in unison

Ezra let Aria speak first.

"Im sorry Ezra, I shouldnt have ignored you and talked to a lot of guys. I just wanted to get back at you because you didn't want to be with me." she told him nervously

"Oh. I know I was being stupid and pushed into doing what you did. I wanted to be with you when you asked me I just thought you needed some time. I still want to be with you. I hate seeing you so upset. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't go a day without thinking about you. Your all I think about. Im just stupid to even say no to the most amazing girl there is." Ezra told her

Aria couldn't help but smile at his words. Thats all she wanted to hear and now that she's heard it. She jumped out of her seat and kissed Ezra with all her passion. The kiss got heated and lasted for what felt like a lifetime.

After the passionate kissed they had in the library Aria and Ezra couldn't stay away from each other. They spent every minute they could with each other. It was like they were one person.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who it is? The happy married couple came out and graced us with they're presence." Toby said.

"I know Ar, I haven't seen you in 3 days. It's like you been hiding in a cave." Hanna replied

"Yeah, I haven't even talk to you Ez in 3 days either and we live together." Wes added

"Okay Ha ha everyone. We just got together and we wanted to some spend time with one another, like a honeymoon phase." Aria said

The girls aww' d her at the same time.

"We know Ar, we just miss you and you too Ezra." Emily said cooly.

"So whats the plan for today?" Ezra asked

"The girls want to go to the mall and after were heading to Toby's house since he lives alone. We can order pizza and rent a movie." Caleb said

"Sounds good" Hanna said.

"Anything that has to do with shopping sounds good to you." Mike said

That comment got a slap to the arm by Hanna

"Dont slap him. You know he's right." Spencer argued

Hanna scuffed at Spencer.

"Can we just go already?" Wes asked

"Yeah we got a long day ahead of us." Mike said


End file.
